


Miraculously Undead

by cruisedirector



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Character Death Fix, Comes Back Wrong, Community: lotr100, Drabble Sequence, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Boromir didn't die at Amon Hen, and it changed everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Unhappy MiraculouslyUndead!Boromir Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Return of the King_, both book and movieverse, though these are AU. The beginning of the penultimate drabble is taken directly from the novel. For the LOTR100 might-have-been challenge; for seleneheart, undonne, fileg and heathcee.

Aragorn could stop Boromir from taking the Ring, but once Frodo had fled, he could not stop Boromir from despising him.

At Edoras, Boromir found a kindred spirit in Eowyn, who also felt caged while the chance for valor passed. Against Theoden's will, she fought beside them for Gondor.

Yet after marrying Boromir, Eowyn seemed restless, fleeing Ithilien to ride with her brother in Rohan. Scholarly Faramir took command of the devastated armies while Boromir sat miserably in council fretting about farm rations.

Sometimes Aragorn watched Denethor's sons, wondering if these were indeed the lives for which they were destined.

~~~

The Steward of Gondor had his elder son, his pride, his joy, borne away in chains as soon as he arrived in Minas Tirith. Denethor blamed Boromir for the loss of the Ring; no matter how Mithrandir and Pippin tried to explain what had befallen Boromir since he reached Rivendell, the Steward would not be swayed.

Boromir grasped at hope of regaining his honor when Faramir betrayed their father's orders and freed him. He led the charge against the armies of Mordor, only to fall beneath their arrows. Aragorn arrived too late to save him. Denethor died cursing his name.

~~~

Elrond came to Boromir on the night of his arrival through the gates.

"My daughter would share her beloved with you, though she has given up her life to be with him," he said. "Yet Gondor must have a leader whose thoughts are undivided, and Gondor must have an heir. If you love your kingdom and your king, I beg you to let him go."

"Your daughter did not listen to your pleas to leave him," guessed Boromir. Still, Elrond spoke fairly: Aragorn could not be torn in two.

So Boromir fled Minas Tirith, leaving only a note for Faramir.

~~~

Boromir had been certain that nothing could come between himself and his brother, since the unfairness of their father and the ravages of war had not torn apart their great affection. And nothing did, before he met Eowyn of Rohan.

Though still in mourning, she agreed to marry Boromir as soon as he asked. And his life with her was joyous until the day he found her in the garden with Faramir, smiling, her hand resting in his.

Boromir knew that they were too honorable to betray him. It was no consolation. Hatred kindled in his heart like the Ring.

~~~

From the hour of Aragorn's arrival in the White City, he was hailed and accepted as the rightful King of Gondor. Denethor was dead by his own hand; Boromir knelt to the Dunedain, swearing allegiance.

Faramir knew that he, too, should adore Aragorn, who had saved Boromir's life, keeping the Ring from him. And he had saved Faramir as well, calling him back from the shadows.

But when Faramir saw his brother in the King's own shadow, never to rule as Steward, he felt bitterness. Elessar might have borne Elendil's blood, yet he could not compare to Boromir the Bold.


	2. Five Happy MiraculouslyUndead!Boromir Drabbles

"You saved us," Aragorn insisted, after he had rescued Boromir in turn from the Uruks. "If we had been together by the river, they would have captured us all, and the Ring. It is because Frodo fled you that he escaped. So perhaps some power other than its evil was at work in you."

Days passed before Boromir could bear to listen. He ran like a man pursued. It was not until they encountered Gandalf, and learned that Merry and Pippin were safe, that he smiled again. Then he swore his allegiance to Aragorn and never once left his side.

~~~

"Do not send her below with the women and children," Boromir entreated Theoden. "She wishes to fight, and she is as able as any man here."

"Do you not understand?" Theoden snapped. "With Eomer gone and my son in the ground, she is all I have left!"

"I do understand." Boromir shook his head. "I understand that you blame yourself for an evil which was not of your making. I understand that now you would give your life to pay for it. I understand more than you think, my lord. So let her fight for you, now that she can."

~~~

Denethor stared from the broken Horn in his lap to his elder son, who knelt before him, whole and strong. "Is this some trick?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"It is no trick." Taking his father's hand, Boromir kissed his ring. Behind Denethor, Faramir stood with silent tears of happiness spilling from his eyes. "Father, the legions of Mordor are coming. You must send for help. You must light the beacon!"

"Osgiliath..." the Steward began. Boromir looked up to see Faramir shake his head. "No, Father," Boromir replied. "We must look to the defenses here." And Denethor slowly nodded.

~~~

Suddenly Faramir stirred, and he opened his eyes, and he looked on Aragorn who bent over him; and a light of knowledge and love was kindled in his eyes, and he spoke softly. "My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?"

"Walk no more in shadows," replied Aragorn, smiling as he rose so that Faramir could see the man behind him. Faramir thought that he must yet be dreaming, for he gazed upon the image of his brother.

"Boromir," he whispered. "Not dead!" And he sat up and threw his arms about his brother's neck, healed.

~~~

They knelt together beneath the White Tree: the King and Queen, the Steward of Gondor, the Prince of Ithilien and the White Lady of Rohan, staring at the tiny seedling pushing up between roots thought to be long-dead. Behind them, Elboron chased Eldarion across the court. Far below them, orchards blossomed with sweet-scented flowers that would become fruit for the harvest.

"It sprouts because you sit on the throne," Faramir said to Aragorn.

But the King shook his head, smiling as he watched his wife clasp Boromir's hand:

"No, this tree springs from us all, and for all of Gondor."


End file.
